Indiana Jones The First Adventurer
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: A reinvented history of the homonymous character an archaeologist and university professor who undertakes trips with the purpose of looking for objects of important historical value for humanity, with a bit of the Uncharted saga. Fifth installment of my shared universe, after this, the good comes ... I hope you enjoy it.
1. The Discovery

**Kenya, Africa...**

In a natural reserve, an expedition jeep ... arrives at some stairs that lead to an ancient temple and where an African man is waiting for them ... the jeep goes down ... members of the Corleone family! ... directed by Michael Corleone.

African man: "Are they from the Corleone family?"

Michael Corleone: "Always in service, how long have you been waiting for us?"

African man: "Three hours".

Michael Corleone: "What do you have for us?"

African man: "Let's go to the temple."

They go up the stairs and while they are doing it, they talk.

African man: "Some tourists claim to have seen something strange, inside the temple".

Michael Corleone: "Why do you think we're interested?"

African Man: "Take a look at yourself".

They enter the temple, it's a bit dark, but when they light a torch and look down ... they watch ... an aircraft of the Second World War!

Michael Corleone: "I see what you meant, good business."

Then, Michael with another agent, tie a rope and carefully lower the aircraft, when they go down, they use an artifact to open a part of the aircraft and manage to enter.

Agent: "Well, we enter."

Michael Corleone: "Be careful, we do not know what's here."

They walk carefully, they notice that it is full of dust, very much in keeping with its time.

Agent: "At least it looks in perfect condition".

When they reach the pilot's seat, the agent finds something surprising ... he removes the dust and recognizes it.

Agent: "Boss, look, does this mean anything?"

When Michael sees it, he is perplexed.

Michael Corleone: "It can not be".

It's the Indiana Jones hat!

The agent calls another man from the Corleone family.

Agent: "Rookie, communicate with the Don, I'm not interested in the time ... the Don has waited to find ... this treasure".


	2. Making history

**1942...**

 **Stirling, Scotland.**

A Jew enters a church in terror, he is received by a priest who calls himself the Knight of the Grail.

Knight of the Grail: "Dè a tha ceàrr, mo mhac?"

Jew: "Bald! ... bald! ... kommt durch den Stein, wir sind nicht sicher, es ist nah".

But in that instant ... a bomb explodes and knocks down the door, killing the Jew ... it's the Nazis! ... commanded by the ruthless Colonel Ernst Vogel. Nazi soldiers desecrate a grave..

Nazi soldier: "Öffne is!"

Then he enters ... Vogel, Grail looks at him horrified.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "I admit that it takes a long time, to find this place, gentleman, you did a good job ... Hebe is auf!".

The soldiers raise the knight.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "If we have something in common, we are both men of vision".

Grail Knight: "You and I are very different."

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Sure, but ... what you and I consider science, others consider superstition ... or witchcraft".

Grail Knight: "You appeal a legend."

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "I did not try so hard to hide it".

Vogel approaches the grave, removes it and finds an esceleto holding a red stone ... Vogel takes the stone.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "The Philosopher's Stone, was one of the many treasures of the mighty Dumbledore."

But Vogel throws the stone and it breaks, showing that it was false.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "They would not bury her like that, but I know she's here."

Grail Knight: "I'm sorry, but I will not help you."

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Do not regret it for you, lament it for your village ... poor of your friends ... your grandchildren, they do not have to die ... right?"

This time, the knight agrees to help ... guide Vogel to the basement of the church and there is the crypt of the ashes ... one in particular, the knight takes ... the philosopher's stone authentic!

Coroenl Ernst Vogel: "And to think that incompetent find any trinket in the desert".

Grail Knight: "The philosopher's stone is not for the eyes of the weak to see".

Coroenl Ernest Vogel: "In that we also agree".

The colonel and the knight return to the top of the church.

Colonel Ernst Grail: "Give the order to open fire."

Grail Knight: "You are a pig! ... you will never have control of the power you now possess, you will burn in the flames of hell".

Vogel laughs.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "I already burned in the flames of hell".

Vogel shoots and kills the Knight, while behind him ... begins a violent massacre against the people of Scotland.

Finally, Vogel drops his blood-stained badge and puts on a new one. The plate has an octopus shape.

 **Brooklyn, New York...**

At a university in Brooklyn, teacher Henry Walton Jones Jr. is being evaluated for his commitment as a teacher and waits to know the result, while reading that in the newspaper, due to the war ... there have been many deaths.

Indiana Jones: "I'd like to get my hands on those bastards."

Secretary: "Henry".

Now you will know the result.

Indiana Jones: "Well?"

Inspector: "The report states that you favored a few students."

Indiana Jones: "I would not call him favoring, he was simply" a lever "... for the most unfortunate."

Inspector: "I appreciate the support for these students, but because of university policies ... I must tell you that you are fired for that act".

Indiana Jones: "Give me another chance and you'll see that ..."

Inspector: "Sorry Henry, it was the last one".

Indiana was frustrated by this.


	3. The Fair

**Later...**

Indiana Jones goes to a movie theater, where before the film begins ... reports and commercials about the battlefield and the war of the moment ... how children help soldiers and what they suffer ... emotive moments for the spectators especially for Indy ... but a man of 40 brabucon years (who was drunk by the way) begins to scream.

Drunk man: "Remove that!".

The spectators looked at him with disapproval.

Indiana Jones: "Gentleman, show more respect please".

But keep screaming.

Drunk man: "Let the movie begin!"

Indiana Jones: "Shut up!"

The drunk man got up from his seat and took Indy out of the room before the unpublished gaze of the spectators. He takes him to a dark alley and gives him a brutal beating.

Drunk man: "That you had to tell me, macho!"

But despite the blows, Indy continues standing.

Drunk man: "It's incredible that you want to continue".

Indiana Jones: "I can continue like this all the time."

But when he is going to give a last blow, someone appears and stops him.

Nathan Drake: "Why do not you mess with someone your size ?!"

It's Nathan Drake! ... one of the Indy alumni. Nathan hits and knocks out the drunk man.

Nathan Drake: "Professor, I never imagined that you would be beaten like this."

Indiana Jones: "How about Nathan, the last time I saw you, I passed you without you deserving it. ... and do not worry, I had it under control".

Nathan laughs.

Nathan Drake: "And how have you been?"

Indiana Jones: "Well, you see ... they fired me this same day, they just beat me and I was rejected for the tenth time in the army."

Nathan Drake: "I'm sorry to have you fired."

Indiana Jones: "It's nothing Nathan, I appreciate your fascination with history."

Nathan Drake: "Wait ... army? ".

Indiana Jones: "Yes".

Nathan Drake: "I can see?".

Indy shows the request to Nathan.

Nathan Drake: "Professor ..."

Indiana Jones: "Please, tell me Indy."

Nathan Drake: "Indy, it's illegal to lie on the application and I know because ..."

Indiana Jones: "They assigned you?"

Nathan Drake: "That's right, I'm ready to serve the army ... tomorrow I'll go to England."

Indiana Jones: "What luck ... so young and they enlisted you, I feel I should go."

Nathan helps Indy.

Nathan Drake: "Come Indy, let's relax, because it's my last night here, you'll have to fix it".

Indiana Jones: "So where are we going?"

Nathan gives Indy a newspaper.

Nathan Drake: "There's something called, the future."

Indy and Nathan will attend a fair called: "Looking to the future".

 **That night...**

Nathan and Indy arrive at the fair (very similar to Disneyland) where they see all kinds of new inventions with technology.

Nathan Drake: "Actually, I feel you'll be better here ... you remember there are a million women in New York."

Indiana Jones: "Well, I would settle for just one."

Nathan Drake: "Good thing I already had it planned".

There are two girls waiting for them.

Indiana Jones: "And what did you tell them about me?"

Nathan Drake: "The good thing".

The four walk around the fair appreciating the great inventions of the future.

Girl 1: "How did you meet Nathan?"

Indana Jones: "Well I ... I met him at the Sir Francis Orphanage".

Girl 2: "Are you an orphan?"

Nathan Drake: "Actually my mother died when I was 5 years old and my father renounced me and my brother".

Girl 1: "And your brother where is he?"

Nathan Drake: "I really could not say it."

Indiana Jones: "I knew that this guy had potential, that's why I took him out of there ... I could not leave him ... he likes adventure books and stories ... all an adventurous spirit".

Girl 2: "Wow ... you're so bright."

Nathan Drake: "But I would not have achieved it without my mentor ... Indy".

Indana Jones: "Thank you."

Then they announce the next inventor.

Announcer: "And now the next ... from the Caribbean Sea, receive with a loud applause ... Captain Teague!"

Everyone, comes to see a young man Captain Teague Sparrow.

Teague introduces himself.

Teague Sparrow: "Good evening and welcome ladies and gentlemen, I am the most revolutionary pirate gentleman in the world ... what would you say to me in a few more years, the cars will not touch the earth? ... with the technology of my company , the Black Pearl will be possible ... in fact, even ships will fly over the skies. "

Teague shows a prototype of a flying boat ... turns it on and shows that there are propellers in the back parts of the ship ... and it rises a few seconds.

Nathan Drake: "Wow, what an impression".

But then it falls.

Teague Sparrow: "Well, vermin, I said in a few years."

Everyone laughed at this and then applauded ... Teague also laughs and takes a swig of rum. Indy turns to see a poster of Uncle Sam and is determined to try again.

Nathan Drake: "Professor, I suggest we take the girls to a ...".

But Indy is no longer there.


	4. Admitted

At the fair there is an army post to recruit new exponents. Indy approaches the position, but is stopped by Nathan Drake.

Nathan Drake: "Professor, this is a double date ... let's dance".

Indiana Jones: "Yes ... I'll go later."

Nathan Drake: "Would you try again?"

Indiana Jones:"Well, it's a fair ... I'll surely have fortune."

Nathan Drake: "Professor ... Indy, with all due respect ... I am afraid that if he lies again, he will be arrested."

Indiana Jones: "Boy I know you doubt me, but ..."

Nathan Drake: "This is not like being beaten in an alley ... it's war ... you're 33 years old too".

Indiana Jones: "Age, should not be an impediment."

A subject in the shadows listens to this conversation.

Nathan Drake: "Professor there are important positions here".

Indiana Jones: "Like what? ... Put metal together?"

Nathan Drake: "Yes."

Indiana Jones: "I understand that you are a 23 year old, you are enthusiastic ... but someone with my knowledge turns out to be more useful".

Nathan Drake: "Then he says ... that due to my little experience I'm not worth the same as you?"

Indiana Jones: "No, no ... excuse me, I did not mean that ... but I do not intend to be less than the men who risk their lives in the field of war".

Nathan Drake: "Well, I understand ... I understand that you have nothing to lose".

The discussion came to an uncomfortable silence, while the two girls are desperate.

Nathan Drake: "One second."

Nathan said he could not stop Indy.

Nathan Drake: "Please do not do anything stupid until I get back ... you'll see that someone like me can be very good."

Indiana Jones: "I think so Nathan ... how would you do something stupid? ... that's you ... remember when you ran away from the orphanage."

They both laugh and embrace.

Nathan Drake: "He was always a teacher patan". Sarcastic tone.

Indiana Jones: "Very careful son ... and do not win without me".

Nathan Drake: "Neither you without me."

Nathan leaves with the two girls ... while Indy looks at him with a smile, then Indy prepares for his evaluation. The man in the shadows is revealed as ... Professor Henry Jones Sr.! ... the father of Indy.

Indy enters the medical room ... when the nurse tells the doctor something in the ear.

Doctor: "There was a change of plans".

Indiana Jones: "Something bad happens?"

Doctor: "Only I will not do the exam."

The doctor leaves the room, leaving Indy with incognita ... then enters ... Henry Jones! ... leaving Indy impacted.

Indiana Jones: "Father?"

Henry Jones: "So ... you want to get to the battlefield."

Indiana Jones: "What are you doing here?"

Henry Jones: "Is that a way to receive your father?"

Both laugh and then embrace.

Henry Jones: "What a pleasure to see you Indy".

Indiana Jones: "To me too ... but what are you doing here?"

Henry Jones: "I am part of the Army's scientific team."

Indiana Jones: "Really? ... You're in the army."

Henry Jones: "You want to go in, do not you?"

Indiana Jones: "That's right".

Henry Jones: "You've tried in different cities, here's my question ... do you want to kill Nazis?"

Indiana Jones: "Well, I do not want to kill anyone ... I just hate the abusers."

Henry Jones: "Indy, the thing is that ... in the army there are already many strong men, I convinced them to need someone different".

Indy is excited to hear this.

Henry Jones: "But I'm just giving you the opportunity, where are you from? And be honest."

Indiana Jones: "Is it really dad?"

Henry laughs.

Henry Jones: "Since I was just playing."

Henry cella his request.

Henry Jones: "Congratulations Professor Jones ... or should I say, Private Jones".

Indy is accepted, Indy can not believe it ... he is very excited.


	5. In The Army

**Germany...**

In a concentration camp ... Colonel Colonel Ernst Vogel meets Major Arnold Ernst Toht ... an important ally.

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Are you ready, Major?"

Arnold Ernst Toht: "You should not hurry me colonel, this requires the slightest delicacy."

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Your machine ... will be able to withstand the level of energy that will be transferred to it?".

Arnold Ernst Toht: "Honestly, I can not guarantee anything."

Vogel takes out a box, then opens it and takes out ... the philosopher's stone! ... astonishing Arnold ... later, Vogel with a pair of tweezers takes it and puts it very carefully in Arnold's device ... this little little by little it increases of energy until obtaining a 70%.

Arnold Ernst Toth: "I only reach 70%."

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "No, it only takes a little more".

Vogel forces more power ... causing ... a kind of electric discharge, but emits white light. Even so, it is possible to stabilize.

Arnold Ernst Toth: "What happened?"

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "I must congratulate you Major, we have achieved ... rather, you achieved the impossible".

Arnold Ernst Toth: "I see it and I do not believe it, the answer ... is simply incredible, with this I can finish my designs and we will change the war in our favor".

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Look more there is greater, we will change the world in our favor".

 **Camp in the United States ...**

Indy is already in the military camp with other soldiers, younger than him.

Soldier: "How old is he?"

Indy ignores this comment ... then they are received by the public operations agent Marion Ravenwood.

Marion Ravenwodd: "Lieutenant ... I'm Agent Marion Ravenwodd ... I was brought from Chicago, Illinois ... to monitor your progress."

Sergeant Dietrich: "Seriously ... a woman? I thought this was serious."

Marion Ravenwodd: "Any problem?"

Sergeant Dietrich: "If you want to fight, there are a few maneuvers that I would like to apply to you."

Marion punches the sergeant in the face, knocking him down. Indy laughs at this.

Marcus Brody: "Agent Marion!"

The Colonel arrives and Dr. Marcus Brody.

Marion Ravenwood: "Marcus Brody."

Marcus Brody: "Good job putting pressure on the new recruits, now go back to the line and do not talk until someone orders you to do it."

Sergeant Dietrich: "Yes sir!"

Marcus Brody: "The general said that we will win the war, because we have the best weapons and the best men ...".

Marcus sees Indy, then exchanges glances with his father, Henry Jones.

Marcus Brody: "Thanks to the help of the scientific team and archeology, our goal is to create the best army in history ... but you must start with a man and a few days we will choose that man".

Then they subject everyone to hard tests and training how to be on the battlefield.

Marcus Brody: "So we'll have, the super adventurer."

Then they come to the exercise of lowering the flag of a post ... none of the soldiers can, but Indy is smarter ... simply unscrew the pole that falls and Indy takes the flag.

Marion Ravenwood: "That was smart."

Indiana Jones: "Thank you."

The next day...

Now they train doing push-ups.

Marion Ravenwood: "My grandmother does push-ups faster than you do".

Indy, because of its age, costs a little more.

Then, they walk by Brody and Henry.

Marcus Brody: "Professor Henry, I respect what you have done and your work ... but I do not think you should consider your son for the experiment ... or what?"

Henry Jones: "Well, not only have I been considering it, he will be the one chosen."

Marcus Brody: "A 33-year-old man does not have the same agility as a 20-year-old, look, he can hardly complete these exercises."

Henry Jones: "There are qualities greater than physical."

Marcus Brody: "Do not tell me, do I know everything I had to do to get the experiment going?"

Henry Jones: "Yes, I know".

Marcus Brody: "If someone deserves to be chosen, it is Dietrich ... he is agile, strong and has passed all the tests without problems".

Henry Jones: "It's an aggressive hollow head."

Marcus Brody: "War is not won with hugs and kisses ... they are won with guts".

Brody throws a grenade at the lieutenants.

Then everyone moves away, but Jones gets on the grenade ... because his body will reduce the radius of the explosion ... 7 seconds later nothing happens. Mario admires this act of sacrifice (although it was not true).

Indiana Jones: "Oh, ha, ha ... it was just a test, now".

Henry tells Brody.

Henry Jones: "Force is not everything, intelligence also plays an important role ... and with all due respect ... it is better to be worthy than to die, that coward that fled".

Henry scrubs Brody in the face, he just says.

Marcus Brody: "He's an old man."

Henry Jones: "Poor excuse."


	6. Nazi Sabotage

In his room, Indy reads a book ... when his father comes in, Henry.

Henry Jones: "Hello son ... how are you?"

Indiana Jones: "Tired."

Henry Jones: "Hard days, but in the end you will see that everything has its reward".

Henry sits on another bed.

Indiana Jones: "Dad ... I have to ask you ... why me?"

Henry Jones: "You see ... in one of my expeditions to Africa, I did not know that I was working for the Nazis, they deceived me with the idea of looking for a source of power that would enrich people." Hitler sent the leader of SPECTER. Colonel Ernest Vogel. "

Indiana Jones: "SPECTER?"

Henry Jones: "Yes, a secret terrorist organization, Vogel was an intelligent and brilliant guy, but suddenly change ... he became ambitious, has a passion for myths and while Hitler uses fantasies to inspire his own, Vogel believes Vogel is convinced that there is a hidden power on earth, left by the gods, great magicians or any mysterious being ... who is waiting for the superior man to take it ".

Indiana Jones: "And what does that have to do with me?"

Henry Jones: "In Africa is where I perfected a formula and when he learned ... I try to take it off, but fortunately, thanks to my strategy ... I managed to escape, Vogel will never forget this".

Indiana Jones: "What is that formula?"

Henry Jones: "A serum that will perfect all your senses and turn you into a super archaeologist You were chosen because there have been people who have power all their lives and lose respect ... but someone who grew up without a father and is fragile .. . knows the value of strength and also compassion. "

Indiana Jones: "Dad, do not feel guilty for not being able to raise me as a child, everything is fine".

They both laugh and pour a glass of wine.

Henry Jones: "Son, whatever happens tomorrow ... promise me something ... that you will remain the same as always ... not a super soldier, but a good man".

Indiana Jones: "I give you my word father".

Both provide.

 **In the concentration camp ...**

Colonel Ernest Vogel listens to an agreeable opera while he works, then arrives his Arnold Ernst Toth.

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Do you need something special?"

Before speaking, Arnold notices a painter, painted with red paint something.

Major Ernst Toth: "Colonel, I understand you found Professor Henry Jones."

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Check it yourself".

Vogel shows Arnold a picture of Henry in New York.

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "Do not you think that's enough?"

Major Ernst Toth: "To tell you the truth ... I do not think it will be successful".

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "The serum, the formula that he created, is the only weapon with the power to deal with our power, but if we take it away, we have the victory assured."

This convinces Arnold.

Major Ernst Toth: "I give the order sir?"

Colonel Ernest Vogel: "I already gave it."

Major Ernst Toth: "Excellent."


	7. The Experiment

**New York, Queens...**

In a car, Indy and Marion are escorted.

Indiana Jones: "Near here, it's where I used to teach ... before I got fired."

Marion Ravenwood: "Professor, I must ask you ... why did you decide to join the army?"

Indiana Jones: "I guess once you get obsessed with saving lives there's no turning back, if you're knocked down ... you have to get up, you see, I used to have a bit of crazy adventures ... but I think I needed a little more and this time ... I'm doing something beneficial. "

Marion Ravenwood: "I understand."

Indiana Jones: "And forgive my daring, but ... why would such a beautiful lady enter the army?"

Marion Ravenwood: "Je, professor ... I think you do not know how to treat a woman."

Indiana Jones: "Well, I've ... I've never talked so much to one."

They both laugh.

Indiana Jones: "Naturally, they prefer someone more suited to their age."

Marion Ravenwood: "You, have you danced?"

Indiana Jones: "Usually not, I've never tried ... but I told myself that if I was going to try ... it would be with the ideal woman".

Marion smiles at this. Then they arrive at an antique store.

Indiana Jones: "Wow ... this is like heaven for me, but why are we here?"

Marion Ravenwood: "You just follow me."

Upon entering the store ... an old woman receives them.

Elderly: "Hello, it's nice to have clients."

Then he realizes it's Agent Marion.

Old woman: "Oh, it's you ... and brought this beau."

Marion Ravenwood: "What we came up with".

The old woman then presses a button and an ilera of books opens, like a secret door ... it's a secret laboratory.

Indiana Jones: "Oh, jo, jo ... now if I've seen it all".

They walk down the hall, until they reach the living room ... where the experiment will take place ... there is already Professor Henry Jones.

Henry Jones: "Good morning son".

Indiana Jones: "This is what you were talking about?"

Henry Jones: "That's right ... now take off your shirt, please."

Indy takes off his shirt, then Marcus Brody arrives.

Marcus Brody: "Better worth it."

Agent Gobler ... from the state department appears.

Agent Gobler: "Dr. Brody, I'm from the state department, if this is a success ... I'm sure we'll use it."

Marcus Brody: "It's fine with me."

Then Indy sits at the table, where the test will be.

Henry Jones: "Are you comfortable?"

Indiana Jones: "A little small ... right?"

Henry laughs.

Henry Jones: "Sympathetic ... Captain Sparrow!"

Indy is surprised to see Teague Sparrow.

Teague Sparrow: "Already come vermin."

Henry Jones: "How are the nivles?"

Teague Sparrow: "100%, as always".

Henry Jones: "Good."

Teague Sparrow: "Henry Jr ... may feel some discomfort, but everything is fine ... or at least I think so".

Now if it made Indy worry.

Henry Jones: "Agent Marion, maybe you'd be better off watching from the cockpit."

Marion Ravenwood: "Sure."

Marion climbs some stairs and enters a cabin to observe, then Henry tests the microphone ... everyone hears it.

Henry Jones: "We are one step away from the evolution, we started a series of injections".

A doctor first injects pelisicin into Indy.

Henry Jones: "I'm sorry Indy."

Indiana Jones: "It was not so bad."

Henry Jones: "It was only the beginning."

Indy cares about this. Later, now yes, they inject professor Henry's serum.

Henry Jones: "This serum, perfect all the senses for an adventurer ... speed, strength and agility... and to complete the process, the individual will be subjected to beta rays."

Everything is ready.

Henry Jones: "Serum injection ... now!".

All the serum is put in the body of Indy, he feels pain but he resists it.

Henry Jones: "Sparrow, your turn."

Teague Sparrow: "To order, beta beam ... on".

Teague pulls a lever and activates the beta beam ... a very advanced machine for its time.

Henry Jones: "Nervous son?"

Indiana Jones: "I do not think this is the best time to go to the bathroom ... right?"

Henry laughs.

Henry Jones: "Proceed, Captain."

Tegue ... activate the beam!"

Shoot Indy, a radiation that anyone would have killed, but surprisingly, it works ... reaches 10 to 20 percent.

Teague Sparrow: "Ha ha ha ... now it's tun 30".

It continues to rise, but when it reaches 70 ... Indy starts to scream ... but because of the great light that the radio emits, they can not see it, nor approach much.

Henry Jones: "Indy! ... son, are you okay ?!"

Marion Ravenwood: "Captain Sparrow! ... turn it off! ... cancel it now!"

Henry Jones: "Captain! ... turn it off!"

Teague Sparrow: "Ah! ... that's wrong".

Teague was going to turn it off ... but ...

Indiana Jones: "No! ... continue! ... I'll make it!"

Captain Sparrow: "So I like it, boy."

Sparrow continues to increase until it reaches 100 percent. Teague laughs.

Teague Sparrow: "Yes! ... he has succeeded, now he is in the maximum power".

The light emitted by the radio is so great that it does not show ... when it's over, there's only smoke.

Teague Sparrow: "Ladies and gentlemen, our oven dish is cooked."

Henry Jones: "Son?"

When the smoke vanishes, they see ... a more musky Indiana Jones! ... this impressed everyone there, Teague laughs again.

Marcus Brody: "You did it ... you crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

The agent Gobler also smiles, but in a more sinister way and leaves his wallet in the cabin, for some ... strange reason.


	8. A Death in the Family

Henry and Teague help Indy, get up.

Indiana Jones: "Did I do it right?"

Henry Jones: "Of course, yes son".

Teague Sparrow: "For a devil, of course he did ... you were right Henry, I knew from the beginning ... feel unhappy proud."

Marion approaches Indy.

Marion Ravenwood: "How does it feel to be a teacher?"

Indiana Jones: "Strong!"

Marion disguises it, but gets a little excited.

Marion Ravenwood: "Yes."

Marcus Brody: "Now I think our hosts in Berlin will be nervous."

But Gobler begins to act in a suspicious way. While the other doctors and generals congratulate Henry for his work ... but Henry now looks at Gobler and realizes what is happening. Gobler takes out a detonator.

Henry Jones: "No!"

Gobler blows up his wallet that he left in the cabin, but in reality it was a bomb in disguise. Gobler reveals as Major Gobler and steals a serum that was not used but is the same.

Henry Jones: "Stop there, son of ...!"

Gobler pulls out a gun and shoots Henry in the heart!...Gobler tries to flee and kills every soldier who gets in his way. Indy is baffled.

Marion tries to go after Gobler. Indy is still with his father.

Henry Jones: "Go ... after him, my son."

It was his last words, Henry dies.

Indiana Jones: "No".

Indy weeps over the death of her father, but seconds changes from a sad look to a furious vengeful ... gets up ... and goes after Gobler.

Gobler goes up to the antique shop, the old woman pulls out a shotgun.

Old woman: "Stop there!"

But Gobler shoots and kills the old woman, Gobler takes the shotgun.

Mayor Gobler: "Start!"

Gobler gets into a car and he has a driver ... but before they flee, Marion goes out and shoots the driver in the head, causing it to crash. Gobler quickly gets out of the car and steals another to flee. Now he drives in the direction of Marion, who is in the street, Marion shoots but fails. Gobler is going to run over her ... but Indy arrives and saves her.

Marion Ravenwood: "No, I already had it."

Indiana Jones: "Sorry, I'll take care of it."

Indy chases Gobler, Indy runs incredibly fast, climbs walls and jumps cars incredibly. Gobler can not believe it. In one of the cars, Indy jumps to a cargo truck and finally arrives at Gobler's car. Gobler tries to shoot him several times but always fails, Indy jumps out of the car ... because Gobler collides with another car and it overturns. Gobler gets out of the car and shoots Indy, but he hides behind some cars. Later, Gobler takes a child as a hostage.

Mother: "No!"

Major Gobler: "Give me the child!"

Indy follows Gobler, but shields him from all his shots. They reach a dock, Gobler now points to the child's head.

Indiana Jones: "Fuck! ... no!"

But Gobler no longer has bullets, so he throws the child into the water. Indy tries to help the child.

Child: "No, go for him ... I'll swim, I'll be fine".

Indy takes advantage of this and continues to pursue Gobler. Gobler then enters a mini-submarine and dives into the water. Indy jumps into the water and swims to reach it ... breaks the glass of the submarine and takes it out of the water, breaks the last serum, Gobler intends to kill him with a knife, but Indy evades him and knees him in the face and back .. .it hits him brutally in the face ... but then he stops, calming down a bit.

Indiana Jones: "Who are you?".

Mayor Gobler: "The first of the many that you will know, we are like ghosts ... we are everywhere".

Gobler commits suicide with a one cyanide capsule.

Mayor Gobler: "Blessed be S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Gobler dies before Indy's gaze. Indy is surprised to see everything I can do.

 **In the concentration camp, Germany ...**

Colonel Vogel, walks accompanied by 3 other Nazi soldiers.

Nazi Soldier 1: "You know that the Major does not accept being ignored, I finance this facility and this field ... because you promised him weapons."

Nazi Soldier 2: "Remember that he works for him, gave him these facilities to compensate for his departure".

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Exile, is what I should say, here I do not follow its image of perfecting".

The third Nazi, observes the symbol of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Nazi soldier 2: "He believes that since he was in Africa ... he has fallen a bit in dementia.

Vogel stops and turns to see them.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Gentlemen, if you want results ... I will show you results".

Vogel takes the soldiers, where Major Arnold Toth creates the weapons and other invensiones.

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Hitler, he does not keep his men rewarded ... he lets them spill blood in the fields all over Europe ... and even if he does not, he manages to reach his goals".

Vogel shows his weapon, something very similar to a machine gun.

Nazi Soldier 1: "Do you believe, that you can win this war ... with magic?"

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "I prefer to consider science, but it is understandable that they are confused with both, especially for primitive men SPECTER will create an arsenal to eliminate my enemies ... in a matter of seconds, it does not matter where they are".

Soldier 1: "Your enemies?"

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "These weapons, who have enough destructive power, to discipline anyone."

Vogel prepares his weapon ... then Private Three observes Vogel's European map on a table.

Coroenl Ernst Vogel: "Confirming him, gentleman ... I have the power of the great magicians".

Soldier 2: "And thanks to you, for confirming that obviously, he went crazy".

Soldier 3: "You marked Berlin on this map!"

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Yes."

Vogel points his weapon at the soldier 3.

Soldier 3: "You will pay for this insolence!"

Vogel shoots the soldier! ... disintegrating ... later shoots and kills the soldier. 2. Soldier 1 ... has no escape and Vogel also kills him. Vogel says ...

Colonel Ernst Vogel: "Avada Kedabra ... I am sorry Major, but we must recognize that sooner or later SPECTER would become independent of Hitler ... blessed be SPECTER!".

SPECTRE Soldiers: "Blessed be SPECTER!"

Then Vogel looks at Toth with a menacing look.

Major Arnold Toth: "Blessed be SPECTER!"

Toth confirmed his allegiance to Vogel, although he is not sure.


	9. Propaganda and Publicity

**NY...**

Indy is in an infirmary.

Indiana Jones: "How am I?"

Nurse: "Very good".

There is Marion too.

Marion Ravenwood: "Everything you genetic code ... is the hope of reproducing more, but without your father, we do not make many illusions".

Indiana Jones: "My dad, he deserved more than what he received in life ... especially from my part".

Marion Ravenwood: "You made him happy."

This encourages Indy a little. Outside Marcus Brody discusses with another agent.

Marcus Brody: "I demand to know how a Nazi spy is inflicted on his car!"

Then he talks to Teague, Teague examines the Nazi submarine that tried to run away with the serum.

Marcus Brody: "Sparrow! ... what is this?"

Teague Sparrow: "I will speak very modestly, I am the best pirate in the world and engineer aparate ... I have seen many marine aquatic vets before ... but nothing like this, I have no idea how it works." This is a technology unknown to me. "

Agent Nigel: "Who then?"

Marcus Brody: "SPECTRE ... if only, you had read our reports ...".

Agent Nigel: "I'm a very busy man, Marcus."

Marion goes with Indy to the conversation.

Marion Ravenwood: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E is the Nazi scientific and weapons division, led by Colonel Ernst Vogel ... but has terrorist ambitions."

Marcus Brody: "It could be said that they are almost a cult, they venerate Vogel with a magical or mystical power".

Agent Nigel: "Then what will they do about it?"

Marcus Brody: "Take the battle to them, prepare Marion and Sparrow ... we're going to London today."

Indiana Jones: "But ... I must go, sir if you go after Vogel I must go".

Marcus Brody: "Experiments do not leave the laboratory."

Indana Jones: "I'm not an experiment, the serum worked."

Marcus Brody: "We expected an army and they only gave it to you ... do not get offended, but it's not enough".

Marcus leaves, but Nigel speaks with Indy.

Agent Nigel: I am sorry for your father's death and with all respect to Brody, he is passing a target ... everyone saw you in action, Indy ... you appear in the newspapers, the recruits arrive like hot cakes .. You are all a character, symbol ... that should not be hidden ... especially for being an archeologist, paleontologist and others ... would you like to serve your country? ".

Indiana Jones: "Of course, yes sir."

Agent Nigel: "Congratulations, you went up."

Indy is excited about this ... but later they take him to a theater where he will play a character named: Indiana Jones because of his nickname "Indy" ... an adventurous super archaeologist.

Indiana Jones: "Well, that's not how I imagined it."

Theater agent: "Quiet friend, just fulfill this part of the deal and you will have what you deserve".

Thus begins a new stage in the life of Indy. It is presented in charity plays throughout the United States with its Indiana Jones character whose objective is to give some hope to the Americans, likewise they create comics in honor of their character, which are very sold ... especially by the children while women like to be attractive (Indy signs a girl named Nataly Kenobi), on the other hand Indy starred in several films like: "The Hunters of the Lost Ark" ... "Jaws" ... and "Jurassic Park". Despite his success, Indy feels unhappy ... because his character, despite his intentions, is mocked by the army.


	10. To the rescue

**In Italy...**

After a presentation at an event called "Tribute to the Troops" with the military ... Indy sits down to draw because it is the only thing that relaxes him after so many shows. When Marion visits.

Marion Ravenwood: "Hi Henry."

Indiana Jones: "Hello ... what are you doing here?"

Marion Ravenwood: "I think it was a good performance."

Indiana Jones: "I do not know, improvise too much ... usually my show is for the little ones, this audience was similar to Chicago ... the soldiers are tough".

Marion Ravenwood: "Do you feel good doing what you do?"

Indiana Jones: "Well, it's not going so bad, I win well, the little ones adore me ... I symbolize a character of hope, at least I do something, Brody would have left me in the laboratory".

Marion Ravenwood: "But you only have two options? ... be a symbolic clown or a laboratory rat ... you could do much more.

Indy is motivated by this ... suddenly an ambulance arrives with an injured person.

Indiana Jones: "You see they live a hell".

Marion Ravenwood: "Some more than others, in fact, Vogel sent a special troop ... 200 went against him and only less than 50 returned, it could be said that your audience had what was left of seat 7".

Upon hearing this Indy worries.

Marion Ravenwood: "The others ... were captured or killed."

Indiana Jones: "Wait ... seat 7?"

Marion Ravenwood: "What's wrong?"

Indiana Jones: "Quick!"

Indy and Marion go with Brody.

Indiana Jones: "Dr. Brody."

Marcus Brody: "Look, it's the scout man ... will you go for the ark of noe?" Marcus scoffs, but Indy ignores him.

Indiana Jones: "I want to know the list of recent casualties."

Marcus Brody: "Who do you think you are, to give me orders?"

Indiana Jones: "I just want to know the name of one ... Nathan Drake, just tell me if he's alive."

Marcus Brody: "Give me a moment."

Brody check.

Marcus Brody: "I'm sorry teacher."

Indiana Jones: "Have you already planned a mission?"

Marcus Brody: "The same as always, win the war."

Indiana Jones: "I'm just saying that if you know where they are ..."

Marcus Brody: "Sure, 50 kilometers behind the enemy lines, one of the wildest and most fortified lands in Europe ... we will lose many more, I do not expect an altruist to understand it".

Indy gets mad about this.

Indiana Jones: "I understood it perfectly, sir."

Marcus Brody: "Well, understand it somewhere else ... your sign says that you must be somewhere else in half an hour".

Indy is angry about not receiving a response from Marcus, so he has a plan.

Indiana Jones: "As you say".

Indy goes to his dressing room and takes ammunition and weapons, Marion discovers it.

Marion Ravenwood: "What do you think you're doing?"

Indiana Jones: "Do you think your question is necessary?"

Marion Ravenwood: "You did not hear Brody, your student might not be alive."

Indiana Jones: "He's more than my student, I'm his mentor ... and he's not sure about that."

Marion Ravenwood: "But you still have to wait for them to detect ..."

Indiana Jones: "And when that happens, it will be too late!"

Indy prepares to get out in a truck. But first he tells Marion.

Indiana Jones: "When you said I could do much more ... was that true?"

Marion Ravenwood: "Completely."

Indiana Jones: "Then I'll go".

Indy prepares to leave, but ...

Marion Ravenwood: "Wait, I'll help you."

Marion manages to convince Teague to pilot an airplane and take them to the base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. The three board the plane and after a half-hour flight to Germany.

Marion Ravenwood: "The base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E is located in two Mountain ranges, it is similar to a factory".

Tague Sparrow: "I imagine you'll want us to leave you at the entrance".

Indiana Jones: "Just leave me as close as you can."

The plane is shaken a little.

Indiana Jones: "Hey, quiet captain."

Teague Sparrow: "What, you do not like turbulence?"

Indiana Jones: "The idea is to arrive alive".

Teague Sparrow: "What a friend, any day ... it's a good day to die, but if we survive, I'd like to cordially invite Agent Marion to France."

Marion Ravenwood: "You're crazy, like daring to fly around here."

Teague laughs and Marion smiled at this, but it makes Indy jealous.

Marion Ravenwood: "Take this broadcast radio, it will direct us to you".

Indiana Jones: "Does it work?"

Teague Sparrow: "Of course, I designed it."

Then they begin to be attacked.

Teague Sparrow: "Good useless cockroaches, the time has come".

But Indy gets up and opens the door.

Marion Ravenwood: "Indy, no, we'll find a way to leave you."

Indiana Jones: "As soon as I jump, turn around and come back."

Marion Ravenwood: "Damn Henry, do not do it!"

Indy jumps and opens the parachute.

Teague Sparrow: "Do not worry, I'll organize a nice funeral."

The plane returns.


	11. The Flight and Unexpected Turn

**In the S.P.E.C.T.R.E...**

Vogel and Arnold are seeing progress.

Mayor Toht: "Everything goes according to plan, even with the size of these pieces".

Coronel Vogel: "If 60% of production is accounted for, the other facilities will do the same".

Major Toht: "But, Colonel, these prisoners will be exaggerated, they are not strong enough."

Colonel Vogel: "Use all the strength you have, after all, you will arrive more ... always arrive."

Toth follows the orders.

Mayor Toht: "Keep working!"

In the cells ...

The new prisoners are taken to their cells ... among them are soldier Sallah, Katanga, Mac and Lao Che.

Mac: "You know that, unhappy ... one day it will be totally the opposite ... I will be outside with a cane and you in the cell".

Soldier S.P.E.C.T.R.E: "Close the cells!".

They lock them all up.

On the other hand...

Indy manages to get to the entrance of the base ... but it is very well guarded, then sees that trucks arrive ... so it jumps and climbs to the last truck ... but unfortunately it has two soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Indiana Jones: "Good evening, gentlemen."

Indy grinds the two soldiers and blows them from the truck, the truck enters the base and Indy manages to go unnoticed, camouflages himself behind the other trucks. Upon entering the facilities, Indy knocks out a soldier and continues to go unnoticed, then sees the weapons and ammunition they have created with the philosopher's stone ... so it takes a munition. Followed, go down to the cells and there knocks out the guardsmen.

Indy arrives in a cell.

Katanga: "Who are you?"

Indiana Jones: "Professor Indiana Jones".

Sallah: "Who?"

Indy releases them.

Mac: "Seriously, Indy ... will you get everyone out?"

Lao Che: "We are on the same side, imbecile."

Katanga: "They already knew each other?"

Mac: "Yes, we're old friends."

Indiana Jones: "They're not all, where's Nathan Drake?"

Sallah: "Sorry professor, there is an isolated room in the factory ... but unfortunately no one ever returns".

Indiana Jones: "Well ... I'll go check it out, the exit is to the northwest 80 meters from the fence ... just fight and finish them, I'll see them at the start with the others they find".

Katanga: "Do you know what you do, professor?"

Indiana Jones: "Of course, I must say that I hit Adolf Hitler many times".

Indy is running in search of Nathan.

Mac: "I admit that your show is entertaining."

Then all the captured soldiers leave the premises and beat the soldiers S.P.E.C.T.R.E and remove their weapons ... although some prisoners are killed. Mac climbs into a tank that has ammunition created with the philosopher's stone, while Che and Sallah take other weapons created with the stone.

Lao Che: "How does it work?"

Sallah shoots and destroys a wall.

Lao Che: "Good".

Colonel Vogel sees everything through the surveillance cameras.

Colonel Vogel: "What's happening out there?"

Seeing the mutiny, Vogel sounds the alarm ... Major Toht is also aware. Then Katanga also enters the tank with Mac.

Mac: "Hu! ... we have here."

Katanga: "There, press that button".

Mac turns on the tank, one more soldier stands to shoot.

Mac: "Where did you learn German?"

Katanga: "University in New York, it's where the prettiest girls were always."

Mac: "What a great anedoct."

Then Mac gathers while the other soldier points and fires ... destroying trucks and opening the way for the other soldiers.

Mac: "Yes ... this is a dream, baby!"

Katanga: "Woooo!"

Both enjoy it.

In the facilities, more prisoners escape and kill many soldiers S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Through the cameras, Vogel sees Indy.

Colonel Vogel: "You again!"

Then Vogel programs self-destruction, Toht opposes this.

Mayor Toht: "No, no ... what do you think he does?"

Colonel Vogel: "Apparently, we have a very strong invader."

Toht sees Indy and runs to pack his things, Indy keeps looking. Outside the prisoners take the arms of S.P.E.C.T.R.E and use them against them. Vogel takes out the main source of power ... the philosopher's stone in a capsule. Toht packs everything he needs: documents, plans, research in a portfolio and leaves ... but he runs into Indy! ... Toht runs and Indy goes after him, but decides to go where he was and there he sees Nathan lying in a table and babbling.

Indiana Jones: "Nathan! ... what have they done to you?"

Indy helps him get up.

Indiana Jones: "It's me, Henry ... you teacher."

Nathan regains consciousness.

Nathan Drake: "Professor Henry!"

Indiana Jones: "Come on ... up, for a second I thought you would have been killed".

Nathan Drake: "And I thought I was thinner ... did I go to the gym hard?"

Soon Indy sees a map, where he makes certain locations in Africa. For Indy everything was very clear

Indiana Jones: "I recognize that pattern, come on Nathan."

Indy helps Nathan out.

Outside, the other prisoners end up with the soldiers destroying the doors with the tanks.

Nathan Drake: "An experiment?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Nathan Drake: "Did it hurt?"

Indiana Jones: "A little".

The prisoners manage to escape, but the countdown reaches 2 and the self-destruction begins ... when it reaches 0 everything begins to be destroyed ... Indy and Nathan are caught ... so they go up some stairs to leave ... But they run into Vogel! ... Indy walk to each other on a platform.

Colonel Vogel: "Professor Indiana Jones! ... It's a pleasure to meet you, I admire your films, with which the Americans finally succeeded, an improvement, somewhat impressive".

Indy hits Vogel in the face.

Indiana Jones: "He has no idea ... Coronel Vogel".

Colonel Vogel: "Really?"

Vogel kicks Indy in the stomach and drives him away ... later, Toht appears and pulls a lever that causes the platform to split into two. Vogel laughs.

Colonel Vogel: "Stupid Americans! ... Colonel Vogel died a long time ago."

Indy, Nathan and even Toht frowned. In addition Vogel no longer speaks with a German accent.

Colonel Vogel: "Only his face, was left."

Then ... Vogel begins to tear his face! ... before the unprecedented look of Indy and Nathan ... when he takes it away completely, reveals his true identity ... Mola Ram!

Indiana Jones: "No, you do not!"

Nathan Drake: "Professor, and who is this?"

Ram laughs.

Mola Ram: "What a professor, it's been a long time since our meeting in Africa."

Indiana Jones: "It was you from the beginning, you infiltrated S.P.E.C.T.R.E and you formed a cult."

Mola Ram: "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly teacher learns ... I'd like to stay and chat ... but I have to leave."

Indiana Jones: "Why are you running away ?!"

Ram and Toht use an elevator.


	12. Back Home

Seeing that everything collapses around him, Indy tells Nathan.

Indiana Jones: "Come on Nathan."

While on the elevator.

Mayor Toht: "Then ... all this time, I was working for you".

Mola Ram: "That's right, and if you know what's best for you, you'll stay with me ... I already pledge allegiance to S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Mayor Toht: "But ... why are we going to the roof?"

They reach the roof and there is a rocket.

Mayor Toht: "The rocket?, what about me, where will I sit?"

Mola gives him the keys to his car.

Mola Ram: "Without any scratch, major, without a scratch".

Ram approaches the rocket, while Indy and Nathan are still trying to escape. Toht climbs Ram's Nazi car. Ram and Toht escape. When they see that the exit is on the other side, they must cross over a beam. They must do it quickly because everything begins to collapse.

Indiana Jones: "Well Nathan, you first."

Nathan climbs the beam and walks carefully but faster because a part of the roof collapses and breaks the beam ... Nathan manages to cross in time.

Nathan Drake: "Professor?"

Indy thinks fast, he sees that there is a metal cable between his cups and he sees that there is a hook above ... then, quickly hooks his metal wire with the hook is pushed ... and launches! ... but in that instant everything explodes and the Nazi base is destroyed.

 **In the military camp ...**

Brody is very angry.

Marcus Brody: "Write this down, Senator, I'm sorry to report that Professor Henry Jones Jr. aka Indiana Jones has disappeared behind the enemy lines, officially, killed in action."

Marion arrives.

Marion Ravenwood: "The surveillance planes returned, they found nothing."

Brody is also a little angry with her.

Marcus Brody: "Sparrow is one of the best pirate lords, is rich and untouchable ... our top arms supplier ... You're nothing like that!".

Marion Ravenwood: "To be honest, I do not regret my actions nor would Professor Henry do it."

Marcus Brody: "Do you think I care what you think? ... I run many risks for you and now the symbolic symbolism of America and other brave men ... are dead, by a crush."

Marion Ravenwood: "Of course not, he had faith."

Marcus Brody: "Let's see if that can comfort you when you close this division."

Then the soldiers see something impressive and run to see.

Marcus Brody: "Now what's wrong?"

Brody and Marion are going to see what happens. They come to all the prisoners soldiers led by Indiana Jones, they also arrive with weapons of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, the tank and trucks ... they all receive them with a great applause. Indy goes with Brody and Marion.

Indiana Jones: "Brody, soldiers require immediate medical attention."

After seeing what he did, Brody retracts everything.

Marcus Brody: "Excellent job teacher ... rest soldier!".

Indy is happy about this.

Indiana Jones: "Yes sir".

Then Marion talks to him.

Marion Ravenwood: "A little late ... do not you think?"

Indy shows Marion the radio.

Indiana Jones: "I had my own complications."

Marion looks at her with a smile.

Nathan Drake: "Hey! ... thank Professor Indiana Jones."

Everyone there applauds.


	13. Planning

**In Washington ...**

Agent Nigel gives a press conference to commemorate Indy's act.

Agent Nigel: "I am pleased to deliver this medal, to Professor Indiana Jones ... Indiana Jones? ... Indy that is your ticket".

Unfortunately for him ... Indy can not appear and when a man comes to inform him, a soldier (played by Roberto Gomez Bolaños 'Chespirito') gets confused and thinks.

Soldier Chespirito: "Chanfle, I thought I was taller."

 **In London...**

In a secret base, Indy tells what he knows to Nathan, Brody, Sparrow and Marion.

Marcus Brody: "Who is this man?"

Indiana Jones: "When I saw the map of Africa everything was very clear to me ... it's about Mola Ram, Thuggee high priest and leader of the sect ... also the son of a Thuggee priest ... I met him in one of my expeditions to Africa is very supersitis, has always believed in black magic, voodoo or witchcraft ... but one day, he found out about a mystical object ... known as the Philosopher's Stone and believes that with it he finally managed to establish the reign of his Kali God on Earth. "

Marion Ravenwood: "How do you think I succeed in supplanting Vogel?"

Indiana Jones: "When I ran into him, I found out about his intentions ... but the Nazis also wanted their part, then in a fight ... the place burned ... probably, that's where Ram made the exchange" .

Marcus Brody: "Interesting ... what do you think I want to achieve?".

Marcus Brody: "Interesting ... what do you think I want to achieve?"

Indiana Jones: "Judging by his infiltration in S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... create a cult, but now for the places he set in Africa ... seeks a total empire".

Marcus Brody: "An African Hitler, what an original".

Indiana Jones: "Nathan said he has other bases, but he said that none is the most important ... it is necessary to look for clues in all SPECTER bases."

Marcus Brody: "Do it and find the most important ... what do you say Jones ... will you end up with S.P.E.C.T.R.E?".

Indiana Jones: "Of course, I've even met my team."

In a bar...

Indy meets Mac, Katanga, Lao Che and Sallah.

Mac: "Then ... Indy ..."

Katanga: "We just escaped ... and you want us back in the front?"

Sallah: "It's fine with me".

Lao Che: "I'm going too."

Mac: "I'm going, with one condition."

Indiana Jones: Which one? "

Mac: "That you invite drinks."

Everyone laughed.

Indiana Jones: "It's okay, clowns."

Indy requests four more drinks, Nathan also arrives.

Indiana Jones: "Nathan, I did not think you were hanging out with these."

Nathan Drake: "I do not know, sometimes I feel at home."

They both laugh.

Indiana Jones: "Nate, do you remember when I told you that you had potential? ... Well, now I want you to prove it ... join me, both together ... we will be unstoppable."

Nathan Drake: "You taught me a lot, what my father could never do".

Indiana Jones: "Actually I also learned from you".

Nathan Drake: "Really?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes ... climb the walls, climb to the windows, jump everywhere ... only Nathan 'demoniac' Drake."

Nathan Drake: "Will you keep the explorer's suit?"

Indiana Jones: "I guess it's already characteristic of me."

Then someone comes and grabs everyone's attention ... it's Marion Ravenwood but now with a beautiful dress.

Indiana Jones: "Marion! ... I mean, Agent Marion."

Nathan Drake: "Madame."

Marion Ravenwood: "Sparrow says a new team is ready ... can tomorrow?"

Indiana Jones: "Sure."

Marion Ravenwood: "I like how your squad prepares."

Indiana Jones: "Have a little fun."

Nathan Drake: "Do you like music?"

Marion Ravenwood: "I love ... I'll dance when all this is over".

Nathan Drake: "What do you expect?"

Marion Ravenwood: "The ideal man."

Marion said all this while still seeing Indy, very seductively.

Marion Ravenwood: "Tomorrow at 8:00".

Marion leaves.

Indiana Jones: "Sure."

Nathan Drake: "Professor, what a gallant". Nathan encourages Indy.

Indiana Jones: "I've never been so lucky."


	14. In front

Teague is testing the weapons of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Teague Sparrow: "Well, let's see what we have here."

With a pincer remove a fragment of the philosopher's stone.

Teague Sparrow: "This is new."

Teague takes a sip of rum and then tries to touch more of the fragment, but it explodes ... it only makes Teague's hair stand on end.

Teague Sparrow: "Wow! ... Did you write that? ... Well, do it!"

The next morning...

Indy shows up at the base again to receive the team, there he meets his assistant Dr. Elsa Schneider.

Indiana Jones: "Excuse me, is this Captain Sparrow, miss?"

Elsa Schneider: "With Brody."

Indiana Jones: "I'll wait."

Elsa Schneider: "Of course, yes."

Indy sits down, but then Elsa starts flirting with him.

Elsa Shneider: "I found out what he did, how brave."

Indiana Jones: "Oh, thank you, I fulfilled my duty."

Elsa Shneider: "Not everyone saves 400 men".

Then Elsa seductively shows her leg, it really is provocative for Indy.

Indiana Jones: "Yes, well, it's not that bad".

Elsa Schneider: "Do you have a wife?"

Now Indy is more nervous.

Indiana Jones: "Well, no, no, no ... not everyone has a wife".

Elsa Schneider: "You, is a hero."

Indiana Jones: "Well, he has ... define hero".

Elsa holds the shirt to Indy.

Elsa Schneider: "Somehow ... I have to thank you."

Indy is more than can not.

Indiana Jones: "Excuse me?"

Elsa pulls Indy and corners her.

Elsa Schneider: "And so I thank you."

Elsa kisses Indy! ... Indy reacts surprised. But at that moment ... Marion arrives, she hurt him to see that, but then she becomes furious at that moment.

Marion Ravenwood: "Henry!"

Indy and Elsa stop.

Indiana Jones: "Present!"

Marion Ravenwood: "Sparrow is ready, but I do not know about you?"

Marion leaves angry, but Indy goes after her.

Indiana Jones: "Marion wait, Marion! ... it's not what you think."

Marion Ravenwood: "I guess in the end, it was not that hard to find a partner!".

Marion Ravenwood: "I guess in the end, it was not that hard to find a partner!"

Indiana Jones: "But ..."

Marion Ravenwood: "When you became a soldier, I thought you were different but you're just like everyone else."

Indiana Jones: "And what about you and Sparrow? ... as I know that even, no ..."

After this there was an awkward silence.

Marion Ravenwood: "You do not have the slightest idea."

Marion leaves, later Indy goes with Sparrow.

Teague Sparrow: "Quiet, I just wanted to invite her to eat Fondue is ...".

Indiana Jones: "Cheese and bread, I know you friend ... now tell me, what do you have for me".

Teague Sparrow: "Before I want to tell you to be more careful, next time, another woman will do it ... now, here my job is to see that you and your team do not die, something difficult for me taking into account that I have lost many men on the high seas ".

Then Indy appreciates a peculiar hat, takes it and keeps it.

Indiana Jones: "I'll keep this one."

Teague Sparrow: "I have prepared all kinds of weapons, as well as shields ... will protect it."

Then Indy appreciates a whip, but it seems that it is made of steel.

Indiana Jones: "What is this?".

Teague Sparrow: "Ah that, it's nothing ... since it's a whip."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, I noticed ... what I want to know is that, it does not seem common, what is it made of?"

Teague Sparrow: "Mithril, it is stronger than steel, it will give lethal blows and listen as it escapes from the base, it will allow a better balance and it will never deteriorate".

Indiana Jones: "But ... because I never heard about it?"

Teague Sparrow: "Ha the mysteries companion, it is a very rare metal, the rarest on earth ... what you have there, is unique".

Marion appears.

Indiana Jones: "Marion, look, what do you say?"

Then Marion takes a gun and shoots Indy, but he with the whip deflects all the bullets without hurting someone. This shows that she is still angry.

Marion Ravenwood: "Cash."

Then Teague tells him.

Teague Sparrow: "You never talk like that with an angry partner."

Indiana Jones: "Offer the rest to the boys, but this is mine and the hat too ... just repaint the whip to make it look like a normal one".

Teague Sparrow: "That's what I'm for."

Thus, Indy now wears a brown jacket, a mariconera, his hat, his whip and other weapons ... and leads his team formed by Nathan, Mac, Katanga, Lao Che and Sallah ... break into a base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

they finish with all the soldiers and later they destroy it ... Indy leaves in his motorcycle with style. So they continue, in all stealing or stealth missions, the whole team always cooperates ... but it is Indy and Nathan who always unleash chaos, taking care of themselves and saving their backs, even between the two they explode an entire tank. After all this, they push back S.P.E.C.T.R.E little by little ... which obviously frustrates Ram, Ram arrives at a destroyed base and is with Major Toht.

Mola Ram: "We are failing! ... perhaps we have found the greatest source of power in the world, at the passing of a historical event, but it is always stopped by a clown with hat and whip!".

Mayor Toht: "You must understand, I'm not a combat expert, I only make their weapons ... not even shoot them."

Mola Ram: "It would be better to end his mission, or the American will finish his first."

Then soldiers rescue a survivor.

Survivor: "I'm sorry, master, they all died."

Ram turns around.

Mola Ram: "Obvious ... no."

He turns around and shoots the survivor, killing him!


	15. The Price of War

**In Budapest ...**

Prepared for a new mission, Indy and his team will assault some trucks of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Nathan Drake: "Professor ... Indy, do you think this is effective?"

Indiana Jones: "We've done a lot of crazy things, boy, this will be one more".

Nathan Drake: "It will be very rewarding to Africa ... is not it?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes, a little."

Katanga, who received a call tells them.

Katanga: "It has been confirmed to me, Major Toht goes in one of the trucks ... and now they tell me that they accelerated the pace".

Indiana Jones: "Get ready."

Sallah sees the trucks with binoculars.

Sallah: "You better hurry up, come at full speed."

They prepare a kind of zip line.

Mac: "It's time to work guys!".

So Indy and his team use the zip line and they arrive at the trucks but they arrive with stealth ... in the loading part of one of the trucks, Indy notices boxes with the weapons that S.P.E.C.T.R.E. The main objective is to find Toht. So Indy together with Nathan jump from truck to truck to find him ... but one of the soldiers discovers them and alerts Toht.

Mayor Toht: "Attack!"

And the action begins.

Indiana Jones: "They discovered us, attack!"

Then Mac, Sallah, Che and Katanga confront the soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Indy and Nathan continue their search, their backs are taken care of. At this point they reach a cliff ... but a soldier of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Throw a grenade at the truck where Indy and Nathan are ... Nathan protects Indy ... but the explosion sends Nathan flying, Indy manages to save him with his whip.

Indiana Jones: "Nathan, hold on!"

Nathan tries to go up, but from there he sees that a soldier S.P.E.C.T.R.E in the back is going to kill Indy with a knife, so he has no alternative ... Nathan breaks loose from the whip!

Indiana Jones: "No!"

But Nathan pulls out a pistol and shoots the soldier of S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... Nathan falls into the void! ... Indy is puzzled by this, his student and best friend sacrificed for him.

Katanga intercepts the truck where Toht is, stops him and captures Toht.

Katanga: "Hands up unhappy!"

 **In London...**

Later ... the American soldiers arrest Toht and take him to an interrogation, Marcus Brody is the one who interrogates him.

Marcus Brody: "Sit down."

Marcus and Toht sit for interrogation.

Marcus Brody: "I have been informed that every time an S.P.E.C.T.R.E agent, man or soldier is killed with a cyanide capsule, however ... you are the exception, the only reason I have in mind, is that you he wants to live. "

Mayor Toht: "Is this an intimidation?"

Marcus Brody: "Not at all."

Enter soldiers with two plates of cuts of meat, potatoes and milk.

Marcus Brody: "It's an invitation to dinner."

Brody eats and Toht plays along, then. Brody hands a paper to Toht.

Marcus Brody: "Read this."

Mayor Toht: "Because of your valuable information, if you cooperate with us, in gratitude ... the lowest penalty sentenced will be to be deported to Russia."

Marcus Brody: "You do not know the miracles I had to do to make that their minimum punishment."

Mayor Toht: "What is the reason for this peculiar ... dinner?"

Marcus Brody: "At first, you know Ram more than anyone else, I was working for him even when we thought he was Vogel ... and to top it off, you is responsible for the death of Nathan Drake, a former student and the best friend of Indiana Jones, you will already imagine your safety. Now ... speak".

With a sinister smile, Toth speaks.

Mayor Toht: "At first, I thought that Vogel had really gone mad ... but when I knew that it was really Ram, he had all the sense in the world ... he believes he has the power of the ancient magicians ... in fact, He has a mystic power. "

Marcus Brody: "Do not you think it's crazy?"

Mayor Toht: "To tell the truth, I'm not interested in the sanity of the plan."

Marcus Brody: "Why?"

Mayor Toht: "Because I managed to do it".

Marcus Brody: "And what is your objective?"

Toht laughs.

Mayor Toht: "Everyone."

 **Madagascar, Africa ...**

In a small citadel made of stone, Mola Ram gathers his faithful followers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Mola Ram: "Tomorrow ... SPECTER will dominate the world, we will ascend like gods ... their weapons will be useless before us, if they will knock down any of our planes, we will release infernal fire! ... remember, we are like ghosts, we are everywhere ... blessed be SPECTER. "

Followers: "Blessed be S.P.E.C.T.R.E!".

 **In London...**

Marion enters a bar, there she finds Indy drinking and crying ... for the death of Nathan.

Indiana Jones: "My father told me that if I accepted the project ... it would give me a kind of healing factor ... therefore, I can not get drunk."

Marion Ravenwood: "It was not your fault."

Indiana Jones: "The report says otherwise."

Marion Ravenwood: "You did what you could":

Indiana Jones: "You do not understand, he sacrificed himself for me ... when it should have been the other way around, he did not deserve this ... he was young, intrepid ... and enthusiastic, he was almost like me ... in him it reflected me. "

Marion Ravenwood: "Did you have faith in him?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Marion Ravenwood: "And he had faith in you?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Marion Ravenwood: "Then do not mortify yourself anymore, he thought you were worth a lot ... and his act, deserves to be respected".

This makes Indy relax a bit.

Indiana Jones: "I promise you, I will not rest, until S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... has disappeared from the face of the earth."

Marion Ravenwood: "And I promise you, you will not be alone."

At the base...

Indy, Marion, Brody, Teague, Mac, Sallah, Katanga, Lao and all meet in an important meeting ... heading for the final battle.

Marcus Brody: "Ram must have been locked forever in an asylum room, even when he was Vogel ... he believes that the magicians granted him a power and will end up with half the world to prove it, starting with the United States".

Teague Sparrow: "And it's true ... I was checking their weapons ... and they are superior to ours and if the atlantic crosses ... nothing will stop it".

After this there was silence.

Katanga: "How much time do we have?"

Marcus Brody: "According to Toht, less than 24 hours".

Sallah: "And where is it?"

Marcus Brody: "The last and most important base, is in the continent where he was born, but not of his ancestry ... Africa, in Madagascar, is a kind of citadel but surrounded by ruins".

Lao Che: "And what will we do, get there and knock on your door?"

Indiana Jones: "Sure."

Everyone turned to see Indy.

Indiana Jones: "That is exactly what we will do".


	16. Indiana Jones Vs Mola Ram

Indy and his team take a plane and arrive in Madagascar.

 **In Madagascar, Oriental ...**

After landing Indy immediately gets on a motorcycle and goes to the location of Ram ... after a while it almost comes, but SPECTER soldiers detect it and chase it, Indy pulls a metal cable ties it to two trees and knocks down Two soldiers, but still three soldiers, then Indy drops some grenades and explode killing the rest that chased him. Indy arrives at the base (that is to say at the temple), and there a tank fires, but Indy of the bike takes out two missiles and fires destroying the tank. Already in the base (temple), Indy confronts all available soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, he confronts them either by fighting hand-to-hand or using his metal whip, which is very useful to knock out soldiers instantly and repel bullets. But after defeating a lot of soldiers, two soldiers appear with flamethrowers and cornered him and later appear 100 soldiers threatening him with weapons, Indy surrenders. Later, two soldiers carry Indy inside the temple, Indy sees everything Ram has achieved ... suddenly, he sees Ram face to face.

Mola Ram: "You represent the greatest American characteristic ... arrogance, but even you must have a limit ... unless your father has told you otherwise."

Indiana Jones: "He told me you were crazy."

Ram laughs.

Mola Ram: "He envied my wit, always denied my superior power and gave you great power, or tell me what makes you special?"

Indiana Jones: "Nothing, I'm just an ex-teacher from New York."

Then Ram hits Indy twice in the face and once in the stomach.

Indiana Jones: "I could continue like this all the time."

Mola Ram: "Surely ... however, I have my agenda full."

Ram pulls out a gun and points at Indy's head, but then some zip lines land on the ground and Mac, Katanga and Sallah arrive.

Mac: "Just in time Indy."

Indy throws Ram's gun and starts a shootout.

Sallah: "Indy! ... you will need this."

Sallah recovers Indy's whip.

Indiana Jones: "Thank you."

Indy goes through the temple in search of Ram, while Sallah gives the order for the others to enter.

Sallah: "Now, now!"

Outside are Brody and Marion.

Marcus Brody: "Received ... advance!"

Many more soldiers enter the temple and a battle begins, somewhat uneven, because the soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... take advantage of them as weapons, but Mac, Sallah and Katanga manage to take arms from S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Then they bomb the temple and manage to enter ... Ram murders a few American soldiers and the reinforcements of S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... are killed by Brody.

Marcus Brody: "Damn, damn you!"

Indy almost manages to reach Ram, but a soldier with flamethrower appears and makes Indy go back ... but Marion kills the soldier with flamethrower. Indy is reunited with the others.

Indiana Jones: "A little late, do not you think?"

Marion Ravenwood: "You were not going to ...?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Indy goes after Ram, which, climbs an aircraft that has the philosopher's stone on board and then targets New York, the aircraft is loaded with bombs. Indy arrives at the hangar, many soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E try to support Ram, but Indy surpasses them all fighting.

He even uses his whip, to pass over all ... later he tries to pursue the aircraft but it is faster. Then Marin and Brody arrive in the Nazi car of Ram (Vogel).

Marion Ravenwood: "Come up!"

Indy gets into the car and chases the aircraft.

Marion Ravenwood: "If you make a movie about this ... how would you like to be called?"

Indiana Jones: "Maybe ... the temple of perdition."

Brody accelerates to reach the aircraft.

Indiana Jones: "Keep it stable!"

Marion Ravenwood: "Wait!"

Marion kisses Indy.

Marion Ravenwood: "Catch him."

Indy turns to see Brody.

Marcus Brody: "Do not expect a kiss from me".

Indy is positioned in the hood of the car ... wait ... and jump to a wheel of the aircraft!

He manages to catch her and Brody stops the car.

The wheels rise and Indy enters the aircraft. Ram flies the aircraft to America ... but through the surveillance cameras sees that Indy has inflitrado.

Mola Ram: "Damn!"

Ram sends his S.P.E.C.T.R.E. soldiers to attack Indy, but Indy fights them all and after hard fighting defeats them all ... later he enters where Ram is ... there is nobody ... but from behind, Ram attacks him!

Ram fires one of his weapons, but Indy protects himself with his whip.

Mola Ram: "You never learn, do you?"

Indiana Jones: "You said it."

Indy sideways with Ram, Ram keeps firing ... but Indy with his whip deflects his attacks, later comes closer and they begin to fight hand to hand. It's a freak match, due to his military training ... Indy manages to knock down Ram ... later they continue fighting, but by mistake they hit the controls of the aircraft which makes it fly in a dive, Ram quickly corrected it and programmed the autopilot .

Mola Ram: "Think about it, professor, you will have the power of the great magicians, you do not have to fight a battle of nations, I have seen the future ... there are no flags".

Indiana Jones: "Well, it's not my future."

Indy engnacha his whip with a beam from the top of the aircraft, it drives and kicks Ram, pushing it against the capsule of the philosopher's stone, causing it to fall and break.

Mola Ram: "But ... what have you done?".

Ram ... take the philosopher's stone! ... then it emits a great light ... lets see the magical worlds that Ram said.

Indiana Jones: "I can not believe it."

Mola Ram: "The supreme power is ... mine!"

But suddenly ... the stone begins to absorb Ram !.

Mola Ram: "No!"

Ram disappears before the eyes of Indy, everything returns to normal, the philosopher's stone falls to the ground, due to the hot ... the philosopher's stone crosses the lower part of the aircraft and falls into the sea.

Later, Indy takes off his hat and goes to the controls ... he sees New York as his goal, then he uses the radio.

Indiana Jones: "Here, Henry Jones! ... can you hear me?"

Marion Ravenwood: "Henry ... are you?"

Indiana Jones: "Affirmative."

Marion Ravenwood: "What happened to the plane?"

Indiana Jones: "It's a bit complicated."

Indy desperately tries to stop the aircraft.

Marion Ravenwood: "Just give me your coordinates, I'll tell you a safe place to land."

Indiana Jones: "Apparently, I'm coming to Kenya ... but I do not think there's a safe place."

Marion Ravenwood: "Let me contact Sparrow, he will know what to do".

Indiana Jones: "There's no time, this thing is going very fast."

Indy sees that in Keina there is a kind of big hole in a big mountain.

Indiana Jones: "I already know where to land it."

Marion Ravenwood: "No, wait, we have time ... we will solve it".

Indiana Jones: "My love ... if I wait longer, innocent people will die".

Indy sets course to the hole in the mountain.

Indiana Jones: "Marion, it's my decision, but I promise you I'll live out of this."

Indy puts a picture of Marion on the board and lowers the plane to crash into the hole in the mountain.

Indiana Jones: "Marion, what day do you want us to dance?"

Marion lets out some tears.

Marion Ravenwood: "Any day, because you will be alive ... preferably the next Saturday in New Orleans, at 8:00".

Indiana Jones: "That's how it will be."

Indy turns off the radio.

Marion Ravenwood: "Indy? ... Henry!"

Indy leaves the pilot's seat, takes a parachute and intends to leave, but a turbolence makes him fall ... in a freezing chamber!

Indiana Jones: "What is this!"

Apparently it was something hidden from Ram. Indy begins to freeze and get trapped.

Indiana Jones: "No ... Marion!"

Indy freezes in carbonite.

 **At the base...**

Marion cries for this event and Brody laments.

 **Kenia...**

The plane lands in the hole and only the right wing and the horizontal stabilizer break ... apart from that, the plane falls intact in the deepest. Indy saved the whole world.


	17. From The Past, To The Present

In England and the United States they celebrate the fall of S.P.E.C.T.R.E and the end of the war when finding out about the suicide of Adolf Hitler. Also in a bar in England Mac, Sallah, Katanga and Lao Che give in honor of Indy.

Mac: "For Indy."

 **In high sea...**

Teague captains a ship on the African continent to search for Indy and try to figure out where the plane fell. Then a pirate in the crow's nest looks through his telescope at a sailor in a booty with a treasure.

Pirate: "Boat in sight ... steam boat in the bow!"

Pirate 2: "Steam boat in the bow! ... warn the capitan".

Another pirate warns Teague.

Pirate 3: "Captain is coming ..."

But Teague opens the door and hits the pirate's face.

Teague Sparrow: "Boat."

They bring the sailor on board with the 'treasure' ... it is wrapped in a net.

Teague Sparrow: "Where is it?"

Sailor: "Capitan, many men searched underwater and the only thing they found was this."

The sailor shows Teague ... the philosopher's stone! ... Teague the shot with a pincers.

Sailor: "Judging by where he fell, the plane passed by there".

Teague Sparrow: "Take us to the nearest port, we will search throughout Africa".

 **At the base of England ...**

Marion is devastated ... Brody approaches her to comfort her.

Marcus Brody: "I always discredit him ... now I withdraw everything I said about him ... If it makes you feel better, you can take some time off."

Marion Ravenwood: "Thanks Brody."

Brody leaves and Marion sees a picture of Indy when he was just a college professor and smiles ... for everything he did. And yes ... the world will never forget what Indy did to save them.

 **2011**

Indy wakes up in a hospital room ... he does not know where he is. Then a nurse comes in.

Nurse: "Good morning ... or should I say afternoons".

Indiana Jones: "Excuse me but ... where am I?"

Nurse: "In a hospital in New York".

Indy is not sure.

Indiana Jones: "Seriously, where are we?"

Nurse: "I do not know if I understand?"

Indiana Jones: "That poster of that party, it's May of 41 ... I know because I was there."

The nurse is nervous.

Indiana Jones: "I'll ask the same question, miss, where am I?"

Then the nurse uses an artifact to call two well-dressed Italian men who enter the room.

Nurse: "I'm sorry Professor Jones."

But Indy uses them to go through the walls. He realizes that it is an artificial room. The nurse uses a radio and calls someone

Nurse: "Don, we have a problem!".

Indy realizes that this is a building so it goes out into the streets ... but he realizes that it's not the same New York of 1942 ... it's New York in 2011. Run and reach Broadway ... everything has changed. Then black cars arrive and they corner Indy and they are Italian men dressed in suits. Then one of the cars leaves ...

Vito Corleone: "Easy teacher!"

Vito Corleone! ... Vito approaches Jones ... seeing him, Indy guesses he is the one behind all this.

Vito Corleone: "I am very sorry for this improvised show, but we wanted to reveal it in the slowest way possible."

Indiana Jones: "Reveal what?"

Vito Corleone: "You was asleep, teacher, for almost 70 years."

Indy looks around and I know it's true.

Vito Corleone: "Will it be alright?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes ... well, it's ... I had a date."

It will be a new beginning.

 **Indiana Jones will return in The Ruthless.**

 **\- Bonus Extra -**

In the public library of New York, Indy read encyclopedias that help him to know what happened after 1942 ... when he finishes reading, he reflects a little ... then Vito visits him once more.

Vito Corleone: "Can not sleep, professor?"

Indiana Jones: "What do you want, Don? ... Do you want to help me integrate into the world?"

Vito Corleone: "Actually, I want you to help me save him."

This generates intrigue to Indy.


End file.
